Weiss Cold
by ChubbyCh33ks
Summary: What happens When Weiss cheats on (Y/N)? What happens when his depression get's the best of him with his cursed semblance? Read on
1. Weiss Cold Part 1

"BERTRAMMMM! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" The young male faunus roared at the top of his lungs, slamming his fist against the door to aware the patrons inside the room, the door creaked open as a cowboy appeared in front of the (F/C) Wolf "Now what in tarnation are yo-WHOA THERE BUCKAROO!" The faunus had no time to wait as he pushed the Sharpshooter out of his way, causing the man to slam against the wall. His fist clenched at the sight of a portrait of weiss schnee on his desk, he glared at it with his red glowing eyes, before releasing his clenched fist, revealing bloody claws from his palm, he quickly swiped the picture frame off of the table, and Snapped the wooden frame and the glass apart in a single jerk of his hand.

His three teammates stood by as their were flabbergasted at the sight in front of them "Never seen wolfie this bad before, must have been serious" The shy green girl spoke as the tall muscular man got up "All right (Y/N) I know it seems bad, but is there any chance you can calm down and Explain everything to-" He was cut off by claws being shoved a few inches from his face, his red eyes gazed upon the wolfs glowing red eyes, his face staying the same as he slowly backed off "I'm sorry, Continue, just don't try and hurt yourself" The wolf went back to the frame of the picture, the photo lying there on the table, motionless as his once lover was sitting there smiling with him smiling as well, this enraged him more as he takes his right hand, extended his fingers, and slammed his claws deep into weiss' face on the picture, He turns his head to the sky, and gives off one last mighty roar, before pulling his hand out of the desk, and then grabbing his blanket to sit in the corner.

~~Flashback~~

"I don't know if I can keep going like this, I mean, I promised my father I would try and get closer to him, but he's just so….stra-" The Ice Queen was cut off by a pair of lips from a certain Light-Blue Haired man, his caressed the porcelain skin of the heiress, The man pulled back as he gazed into the heiress' shiny blue eyes "The Faunus won't find out, I always make sure that he won't be around when I lock my lips to yours" Just then a mighty roar could be heard from down the hall, Weiss shifted her head towards the noise, before whispering "(Y/N)...".

(Y/N) heart felt like it stopped entirely, the woman he loved leaned against her doorway, locking lips with that blue haired freak, She was even blushing and smiling. His blood started to boil, he felt his semblance activating, he tried so hard to stop, but it couldn't be stopped, his eyes shifted back to weiss, his pale yellow eyes, shifted to a dark glowing blue, then to a dark glowing red, his hair started to spike on their ends, his nails growing longer to a fine tip, his canine teeth grows long and sharp, he planted his feet down, and let out a mighty roar "shhhhhhNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The noise traveled throughout the halls, blasted through the door, which caused eager eyes to find out what was happening in the hall.

"(Y/N) I-It's not w-what it-" (Y/N) Quickly cut her off "BULL SHIT!" He said with a growl "I SAW YOU KISSING THAT BLUE HAIRED FUCK! AND YOU WERE LIKING IT!" Weiss was taken back by the yelling her seemingly EX-Boyfriend "(Y-Y/N)...?" The wolf turned around, put his head to the floor, before running off towards his dorm. The teen's look of anger as they laid upon weiss her expression to sadness as she shifted her whole head to the ground "That was low, even for you Weiss" Weiss jumped at the sudden voice talking to her, she shifted to the black haired faunus to her left, blake just shook her head, and then slipped past her, weiss looked back to the ground, then at neptune who was trying to go in for a kiss, she pushed her hand into his face, before walking into her dorm, and slamming the door, before laying in her bed to go cry.

~~Flashback End~~

"Come on (Y/N), you know I can help you out with this, just let me hold your hand, and we help you with whatever you wa-" "I DON'T NEED ANY HELP, LEAVE ME ALONE!" The lump of blanket roared "It's not healthy to bottle up your feelings, it's better to ta-" "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" (Y/N) Then heard footsteps coming towards the door, he grabs his ears and screams more "DON'T YOU EVEN DARE LET THAT LITTLE ICE BITCH INTO THE ROOM, MY GOD I WANT TO RIP HER HEAD OFF, AS WELL AS THAT BLUE HAIRED FUCK!" The small girl looked at the lump, and nodded "So that's what he's upset about" She quietly said to the other 2 as she heard a knock, she opened it up to see blake "Oh….Hi there bla-OOF!" The cowboy pushed the girls out of the way, and winked at blake "Hey there little lady, your loo-OOF" The tall man from atlas pushed the cowboy out of the way "Ignore the fiasco we just had there….so what's up? You don't normally visit here unless it's to get notes from class" The faunus rubbed her arms, and looked around the room, she did notice the lump, guessing it was (Y/N) in the corner, she looked back up to the man "Well Bertram, I just witnessed kind of…..A falling out between him and weiss…." Blake beckoned Bertram to come closer, her mouth practically on his ear "Weiss kissed neptune in front of our dorm room".

"Well I did kinda deduced that, especially since she was hanging out with him…..rather a lot actually" Bertram said as he puts his hand to his chin "...hell I even found them kissing befo-" "and you didn't think of stopping them!?" Blake said as her eyes widen at the giant man "I did, I even spoke to her about the whole thing, she said she promised but I'm guessing it didn't work" Bertram said as he pointed to the lump of blanket in the corner "I mean there's evidence A through Z right there" Blake leaned over to see the lump of cloth again, she stood back on her feet, and crossed her arms "Mind if I go see him?" blake suggested as bertram stepped out of the way "I don't know if you will have effect on him, hell Emilie tried and he's the most open to her, but you can try" Blake gave a nod before slowly entering in, Emilie looked up at her, and gave a smile "Good luck….." She picked herself up, before looking back down at Navajo and slapping him in his face.

Blake slowly moved towards the corner, seeing (Y/N) huddled up under the blanket, she takes a seat on the bed beside him, and gazes back at his three team mates, before moving back to the corner "(Y-Y/N)? Are you feeling OK?" Blakes amber eyes gazed upon the pile of blanket in front of her, just shifting from side to side, she gives off a giant frown, and leans in closer, speaking more softly to him "(Y/N), We are here for you, you don't need to bottle this up…..I know exactly how it feels bottling stuff up" "Bullshit…." (Y/N) said as he starts to slowly stand up, the blanket still covering his body, his head popped out "Secrets are made to be kept, they wouldn't be secrets then now would they?" Blake had her attention fixated to (Y/N), one second she gazed towards the floor, seeing red painted within the carpet, her eyes widen as she quickly stood up "(Y/N)!" Blake yelled as she puts her hand closer to him, he backed away, and put his claw towards his neck "DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME!" The blanket slid off of (Y/N) shoulder, showing his forearms being sliced up and down with his claws, his arms not even looking like arms at that point, Blake looked on in horror as the crimson liquid spurted out of his arms "I GAVE MY SOUL! AND LIFE! FOR THAT AIR HEADED HEIRESS! THINKING SHE CAN JUST SMOOCH ANYONE SHE WANTS AND GET AWAY WITH IT!" Tears streamed down the broken face of (Y/N) "I did everything right…..I don't deserve this world…" "(Y/N) NO!" Blake yelled out before a bullet whizzed passed her head, hitting the hand of (Y/N) And freezing it up.

Blake jumped at the bullet whizzing past her, watching (Y/N)'s hand freeze onto the wall, his roars echoed through the room and into the halls, Navajo fired a couple more shots at (Y/N) causing the beast to be pinned against the wall "LET ME OUT YOU WESTERN FUCK!" (Y/N) Yelled as he let out his free hand towards Blake, her eyes widening and backing up to get out of the reach "Shouldn't we take him to the medical wing? He's bleeding a lot" "Not until he calms down missy, Having a pissed off roided faunus doesn't necessarily give off a good impression with the nurses" Navajo said as he twirls his gun, and shoves it into his holster, (Y/N) Grunted, his hair slowly turning back to its normal self, his eyes slowly turning back to his Pale Yellow, tears stream out of his eyes, hurt can be seen within them "Help…..me…." (Y/N) Said before passing out.


	2. Weiss Cold Part 2

Silence of a medical wing stood in defeat by the heart monitor beeping to the side of (Y/N), his breathing in an alternate rhythm to the beep, his eyelids quiver as his hands grip the material under his clammy body, he could hear the beeping of the machine beside him, the voices outside the room speaking about him, he knew one was a doctor, which made him suddenly jump up with a gasp, his body sweating from his body, he grips the material in his hand tighter as the heart monitor starts beeping faster, causing the door to open up faster than he could react to "(Y/N)?" The figure said as (Y/N) Starts to wipe his eyes "I'm sorry, I don't know you, or know what you look like." He mumbled as he squints at the figure once again, his vision coming back to him, it was Weiss.

"W-Weiss….Why am I here? All I know is that…...You kissed neptune in the halls, and then….everything is blurry after that…...Please tell me it's a dream, Please! I need to know, I don't know how long I was here for, I just know that-" "(Y/N)..." Weiss interrupted him as her mind started to go wild, maybe she can salvage her relationship and make her father proud, so she started to fake tears as she ran to his side. "You've been here for a few day's, I was worried" She said as she grabs his hand tightly into hers "I kept coming back after every class to see if you would wake up, I have been waiting for this moment to come, I love you (Y/N)" Weiss puts her hand to (Y/N)'s cheek, and gives him a soft smile while he wipes away the tears "It's all right Weiss, I'm awake, and I'm glad that bad thing didn't happen, I don't know what I would do without you" He said as he puts his hands to her face, noticing the bandages "W-Why do I have bandages on my arms?".

"Oh uh…..Y-You were scratching in your sleep according to the doctors, so they had to make sure you didn't hurt yourself….I even help put them on so I could hope you wake up early, so you can feel my presence with you…...I was so worried" She said as she started to sniffle and weep her eyes out "N-No no Weiss, please don't cry, It will ruin your perfect face, The perfect face I loved since I first laid my eyes on you 'The heiress that exploded'" (Y/C) Laughed as weiss got flustered and frustrated "It was Ruby's fault you know!" She started to pinch his cheeks out of frustration "I know I know…..but hey….I'm glad I still have you…..Mind if I get a kiss?" (Y/C) Suggested as he pointed to his lips, giving off a pouty face "Fine, but only because I care for you" She giggled before cuping (Y/N)'s face, and slowly moves in to lock lips "(Y-Y/N)?!".

The sudden burst from another person made both of them jump up "Blake?!" Weiss shouted as (Y/N) moved his gaze to the doorway, seeing blake hold a bottle of Iodine and a huge wrap of gauze "Weiss! Why are you in here?" Blake said as she walks up to the end of the bed and places the gauze and bottle at the end table "Blake it's not what it looks like, now please quiet down or…" "Or what? He finds out after you lied to him about everything? The only way he's actually willing to kiss you is because you lied, every time you lie just to get your own way, just to get whoever you want!" Blake yelled at her as weiss started to move towards the end of the bed "AS if I would do THAT!, I love him a lot, I would never hurt him! I am honestly hurt that you would say that blake!" "YOU know what YOU did! I've been here Every day trying to see if he wakes up so I can help him recover, You've been all buddy buddy With neptune ever since HE found out!" (Y/N) Looked on in horror as the two women argued, (Y/N) Looks over towards his arms, seeing them bandaged up "You're just jealous that I am dating him and not you!"

Blake glared at her menacingly and retorted "Are you serious? I am his friend! I have been there for him since we came here, helping him out with problems because of you! I saw him almost kill himself if it weren't for Navajo and his ice dust bullets!" "WAIT WHAT!? I almost killed myself!?" (Y/N) Bursted out as he looks at the two "Please I just want the truth, I don't want anymore lies…..Please weiss? Do it for me?" (Y/C) said as tears started to stream down his cheeks, which caught Weiss by surprise "I…..(Y-Y/N) I" Weiss kept stuttering as she looked at him "Please….No lies, the first thing we talked about was no lying" Weiss got flustered as she looked down at the ground, she did remember talking about it the first month with him "Just….I'm sorry (Y/N)...It was the spur of the moment…...I kissed neptune and went on a few dates…..I'm sorry I lied, I'm sorry I cheated, I'm sorry for everything" Her eyes started to gush tears down her cheeks and onto the floor.

(Y/N)'s eyes shot open at weiss crying in front of him, he wanted to get up to hug her, and make her stop crying. He loved his little snowflake, but his brain told him otherwise, he grips his wrist, and looked down at the bloody bandages, he notices the end of it, and grabs it with his finger, it starts to slowly peel off, once half way down, he saw cuts strewn up and down his arms, which caused flashbacks of him seeing Neptune kissing Weiss, he starts to unravel more before showing the entire arm, the vision of him slicing his arms up came up, which made him jump "I…...I cut myself…..?" He said as he puts his hand towards a deep cut, showing it was his markings, which caused another flashback to almost killing himself in front of his team mates and blake "I…...I guess it wasn't a dream after all" He grips his wrist tighter, as tears start to shower out of his eyes like a sprinkler "I-I'm sorry (Y/N)-" "Save yourself the embarrassment and leave" Weiss was shocked at his response "B-But-" "NO! BUTTS!, Leave before I get really angry!" his nails dug into the scratched up flesh, causing the scars to bleed, weiss starts to weep more, before running out of the room, blake looks on in horror as she grabs the bottle and gauze "(Y/N) Let go of your arm! Your bleeding!" Blake commanded as she grabbed him by his wrist (Y/N) Jumped at her grabbing him on his wrist, he quickly let go of his arm, showing blood coating his fingernails, he moved his hand to the bed below him, and held his arm out "I know your here to wrap them up…..I want to thank you for it, I don't know if you did the others, but Thank you for them as well" his eyes had sincerity in his eyes, but tears still coated his cheeks, (Y/N) gazed towards the cat faunus as she starts to coat the wounds with a liquid substance, and starts to wrap them up with the gauze, after finishing up on the one, she moved to the other side of the bed to start on the other one. "...Do you think I was harsh on Weiss?..."

Blakes amber eyes gazed towards (Y/N)'s eyes, a small shake of her head indicating a no, so (Y/N) quiets down, feeling the tugging and pulling of his old bandages on his forearm "I….I still love her….I just can't get the feeling out of my heart, my brain tells me otherwise, but my heart…..It's not healing too well….I liked spending time with her, Hell I even spent the last of my lien that was needed to pay off for food on a little necklace for her, it had a little snowflake on it, and it looked lovely and stu-" Shut up!" Blake slammed her fists into the side of the bed, causing (Y/N) To flinch "B-Blake? What's with-" "She treated you like complete shit and your sitting her saying you still love her, She went behind your back and kissed another man , hell she even went on a few dates with him, and you are sitting here almost killing yourself in front of people who care for you, who have been with you since you started beacon, There are people that love you dearly and seeing the one they love within a few seconds of taking their own life because of some air headed heiress and her crazy antics to go behind a person who would do anything for them….." Her amber eyes dilated as tears streamed down her cheeks.

(Y/N) sat there, his eyes sadden at the sight of blake crying right near him, his looked down at his lap, before shifting over towards the other faunus in the room, moving his hand to blakes cheek, and wiping away the tears "No crying please" Blake looked into (Y/N), her lip quivering, finding speaking to be hard "I don't want to lose more people I care about…." "You won't lose me, I'm tough as nails, But we all have those moments where we break, but if we get back up, we get tougher, so are you going to get right up after this, with you head held high? Or are you going to keep crying? Are you going to let yourself defeat you?" Blake was astounded by his speech to her, he went from sadness to telling her if she was going to be tougher, She looked up to him, smiling, a sweet smile to be exact, she stood up, and wiped the rest of the tears away "Thank you (Y/N), I needed that" she said with a smile, and a hug to (Y/N) "You are most welcome Blake, If you need to talk to anyone, come get me, You've been here for me, So I want to be there for you" Blake gave a nod in his direction "I will if I need too".


	3. Weiss Cold Part 3

After his release from the hospital, (Y/N) Started to wear grieves on his arms, hoping to hide his scars on his arms, he always had a sweater on when he can, or a long sleeved anything when he has the chance to, he also tried to avoid weiss at every corner at every instance, he didn't want to get into a talking match between the two of them, so if he seen weiss down a hallway, he goes the long ways around, but that couldn't be avoided as today in Combat Class "Ms. Schnee V.S. Mr. (L/N)" Oh boy how (Y/N) Dreaded hearing those words, he gave a bit sigh before standing up, causing bertram to speak "If you want to you can back out, I won't put it past you" "No no Bertram, I can handle it, I am doing this for myself, maybe it will put myself in a better mood, maybe we can become friends after, Who knows" He said as he starts up his (W/N), A pair of gauntlets that wrapped around your wrists, and covered your fingers in protective armor, while leaving room to extend your claws if your semblance arises, he put on black combat boots, a pair of camo pants, and a white tank top, with leather shoulder armor, he made it onto the battlefield, face to face with his EX.

(Y/N) Starts to fiddle with his gauntlet, before placing it on his hand, locking it in place, he looks up to see weiss standing there, not in her usual stance for fighting, just standing there with sadness in her eyes.

"C-Can we talk later (Y/N)?"

"There's time to talk now, So speak"

"I'd rather have it in secret"

"And I rather not have a disrespectful Girlfriend who doesn't kiss anyone else but the one they are dating, but sadly it doesn't look like that's happening anytime soon now huh?

"Please!?" Weiss begged as she stared at her EX

"Man, Begging from a schnee, never thought I'd experience that in my lifetime, but hey, I am a betting man, Beat me, and I will have that talk with you." (Y/N) Suggested

"Deal"

"But if I win….You never FUCKING speak to me again, and you never disrespect anyone again GOT THAT SCHNEE?!" Weiss looked at him in a horrified state at his yelling and anger, as well as everyone else, even Ms. Goodwitch was horrified

"If it means talking to you again, I am willing to take that deal" This caused a smirk to appear on (Y/N)'s lips "Then let's tango snowflake, Hit your hardest" They started to hear beeps, indicating the start of the fight "Begin" Goodwitch announced.

(A/N) I sadly don't know how to do a fight scene, so you will have to deal with the small time skip.

"Shouldn't have done that snow flake" Myrtenaster was logged into (Y/N)'s arm, he grabs the heiress by the head, and pushes her back, he pulls out Myrtenaster, and throws it blunt end into weiss's head, causing her to stumble back in a daze, (Y/N) Gave one last dash to finish off Weiss, Weiss knew what was happening, so she stood in place, just accepting her fate of never speaking to the one she loved, she only muttered a sorry with a tear trickling down her face, (Y/N) was close by, causing him to stop a few inches away from her, his eyes trained up and down the schnee, especially the tear, before looking up at board showing they were at an even aura placement, (Y/N) Gave a sign before pulling back his hand, and looking down at her "Get up and open your eyes" He demanded as weiss slowly opened her eyes, tears streaming down her porcelain cheeks "W-What made you stop (Y/N)?"

"I can't force myself to finish this fight, It would only force the wedge of racism between faunus and humans further"

"N-No it wouldn't, It's my fault that I did that, I was stupid to think you weren't everything I needed"

"I still hate that dick bag" (Y/N) Sighed as he looks back at the board, he looks down at his leg, and he looked at his claws "Looks like you get that talk after all" He said as he shoves the claws into his thighs and giving it a twist, causing him to wince at the pain, he looked over at goodwitch, who nodded "The winner is Ms. Schnee"

Weiss gave a smile before looking at (Y/N), Her smile becomes a frown, her eyes started to turn sad as well as she forces a hug onto the faunus in front of her, to which the faunus happily returned "Ms. Goodwitch, Is there any chance me and Weiss can step outside for a minute?" Ms. goodwitch gave a nod before (Y/N) Led weiss out into the halls, her tears staining the white shirt of the man in front of her.

"Why did you do that (Y/N)?"

"Because that was my heart talking back there, if my brain were in control we wouldn't be here right now, So, now what do you want to talk about?"

"I…..I really don't know what to talk about, there's so much on my mind right now I can't even think straight"

"Then pick a topic and speak about it, I don't have all day"

"Do….Do you think we will ever get back together? It's been painful to live without you, even when I was the one who messed up, I haven't even spoken to neptune after that, I just….Cut ties with him, it was one of the biggest mistakes I have made, And I can only hope you forgive me for it"

"I do forgive you, but I don't think it will happen, us getting back together it is, I need to let my brain talk because if it were my heart talking, you would be up against the wall in an all out make out session right now" The sentence from the faunus caused the Heiress' face to blush uncontrollably, and her heart to skip a beat "But I am willing to give it another try at a later point, that later point is if I can trust you" (Y/N) Then pushed weiss against the wall, her eyes widening at the sight of the faunus getting closer, and closer, her face reddening as they touched foreheads "My little snowflake" He muttered before placing a peck on Weiss' lips, and then walking off, Weiss stood there in the ecstasy of the moment, before looking at (Y/N), She quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him back "Don't tease a girl like that, you might not get a second chance at this" (Y/N) Gave a smirk to her "Oh, It might not be? So there is a chance to do this later?"

"No there won't, it's now or never"

"Very demanding from a girl who cheated"

"Shut up you dolt"

"Say's the one who fell for a faunus"

"I fell for an amazing person, your faunus traits don't matter"

"Are you sure, snowflake?"

"Just kiss me already you dunce!"

Then the make out session started, the two intertwined with each other, like a dance that was practiced to perfection between two people, their lips parted with a gasp from weiss, and panting from (Y/N), But there was a third party nearby, a lone Cat faunus staring at the two with saddened eyes, seeing the one she started to care for get back with his EX.

"Man, it's cool to see them making up" Yang said as she appeared over blake, so did ruby and the rest of (Y/N)'s team looked over her shoulder "Yeah…..Cool" Blake coldly said before walking back into class. "What's wrong with her?" Ruby questioned as she watched blake walk away "No idea rubes, but who knows, maybe she has a crush on (Y/N)?" Yang mentioned as she looks back at weiss and (Y/N) as they were sitting there talking to each other while around a corner, a tall grey male smirks with a small brown girl with green hair staying far away from the action "Got the kitty huh?"

"Thank you (Y/N)...I needed this…..I'm still sorry" weiss apologize towards her ex, before taking a bow and smiling "It's all right weiss cream, I'm glad I got those things off my chest….SO, shall we get back into class and start learning stuff?" (Y/N) Said as he poked Weiss' nose, causing her to freak out "You dolt! Maybe I shouldn't have made the deal!" Weiss smirks as she lightly pushes (Y/N), causing him to lightly push her back.

~Blake's POV~

She knew it was going to happen, him talking about Weiss in the hospital, She knew it was too true to try and get close, everyone she liked always either tries to kill her or leaves her, Her feelings started to crumble under her facade, the last straw was seeing both Weiss and (Y/N) coming in, hands clasped together, their eyes trained on blake, a smirked appeared on (Y/N)'s face, which made him push weiss onto the wall, and they started to make out with each again, (Y/N) Moved his head down to kiss weiss on the collar bone, this caused a surprised squeak from Weiss, making her smirk, and takes a glance over to blake, that smirk, it caused Blake to go over the edge, tears welled up in her eyes, before she bawled her eyes out, and ran towards the exit "Ms. Belladonna what do you think your doing?" Ms. Goodwitch said as blake ran out of the room.

~(Y/N)'s POV~

"All I'm just saying is that black is better than white, I'm sorry but it's true, I still liked you for you, but your always so"

"White?" Weiss said to (F/N) as she crossed her arms

"Yeah, sadly, But hey, It's you"

"You're a jerk sometimes you know that?"

"The hell? you still like me"

"Because your a jerk" Weiss said as her face turned a bit pink

"You certainly are a weird one" (Y/N) smirks as he pokes her nose "Now I gotta talk to Blake about something" He said before turning on his heel to talk to Blake, her face had a terrifying look on it, causing (Y/N) to start worrying "B-Blake? Are you OK?" Tears started to drain out of blake's eyes "Blake!?" (Y/N) Said again as he reaches a hand out for her shoulder, blake quickly gets up to run out of the class tears falling to the floor behind her "BLAKE!" He watched her leave the room, causing the air to go silent, his feet felt like they were welded into the ground "She's been acting weird since a week ago" Ruby said as she talked to yang, (Y/N) Looked over towards them, and smiles "I'll go talk to her, I know where she goes to get away"

~FlashBack~

The noise that (Y/N) made could only be described as a whale being put through a grinder with an elephant shoved in its throat, he had avoided weiss once again in order to not talk to her, his heart starts beating out of his chest, his heart begs for weiss, but his brain said no, his heart kept pulling himself to weiss, this caused (Y/N) To stare at Weiss when she wasn't looking, whether it be in class or at lunch, he then felt an arm around his shoulder which pulled him towards the outside world "W-Who?"

"Shh, It's me Blake, Weiss is coming this way and I know what your doing, trying to avoid her"

"I never even told it to someone"

"Yeah but you always stare at her and then shake your head once you realize you do, It's pretty obvious"

"SO where are you taking me? Can I also walk normally instead of a backwards crab?" (Y/N) suggested as he was walking on his heels "Oh, Sorry (Y/N) Didn't meant to drag you all the way out here like that" She let go of (Y/N) And fixed his uniform "But anyways, I know we both don't have classes right now, so come with me, I trust you with knowing this location, as it's a place I go to by myself to read when I need to" (Y/N) Gave Blake a smile as they walked towards a group of trees "Thank you Blake, I'm glad I can earn your trust"

~Flashback ended~

Trust…..such a strong word, the word was swirling inside her head, the word trust meant so much to her, but what she saw wasn't trust, it was lies, all lies to her, she trusted (Y/N) with all her heart, but seeing him make out with Weiss made her heart break, her smirking while she was getting neck kisses was a whole other level of trust breaking.

Her head was stuck onto her knees, tears staining her white pants, she gripped at her pants before hearing her name being called "Blake…..Blake I know you're there, Why did you run off like that? You made me worried"

"Go away! I don't want to speak to you again!"

"Wait? What are you talking about? You literally started crying in class after me and weiss came back in after talking"

"YOU TWO KISSED EACH OTHER IN FRONT OF ME!" Blake got up from her spot and stood (Y/N) Straight down "I saw you making out in the hallway, and I saw you kiss her neck in class, you even smirked at me! YOU!" Blake threw a punch at (Y/N)'s chest

"FUCKING!" Another punch

"SON!" She slammed her right forearm and hand into his chest

"OF!" Then she threw her left one

"A BITCH!" She then threw both forearms into his chest, tears flying everywhere with each punch, she pushed her face into his chest, crying into the neat uniform of (Y/N) "You lied…..You said you didn't like her, that you were listening to your brain, YOUR SMART BRAIN!"

"Blake…."

"DON'T BLAKE ME!" Blake then moved away from his chest, and gave him a giant slap across the face, this caused (Y/N) to grab her by the wrist and pushes her against the tree "There is no way I kissed weiss at all, All we did was talk, No kissing involved"

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU LIED TO ME AND I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

"If I lied and got back with weiss I wouldn't be here right now, and I wouldn't be doing this!" (Y/N) Said as he places a hand on Blake's cheek, wiping the tears away, and gives Blake a tender kiss on her lips, causing both faunus' to blush uncontrollably, (Y/N) Can't believe he actually did that to someone who was blaming him for kissing his ex, he released the kiss, watching blake pant from the kiss "I didn't kiss her at all Blake, You know me, I don't kiss anyone else if I am dating someone, I am not like weiss" Blake shoved her hands on (Y/N)'s chest, flustered beyond anything she ever thought of, the man she cared about and love, just kissed her, her heart racing a mile a minute, her amber eyes trained up from his chest, he hands feeling what was under his uniform, she knew what was under, her cheeks flourished more at the thought of seeing him without the uniform, her mind mentally shook at trying to get him naked with her mind, she then looked up into his eyes, those pale yellow eyes looked like the sun blooming over tulips, she felt like should could stare into them forever, she then remembered what him and weiss did, she just kept staring at his eyes "Y-You…..You kissed her….I saw it…." "And I have proof that I didn't, I saw yang and ruby watching me after me and weiss were talking, even my teammates, they know I was sitting down and talking to her, the closest I ever got to her was hugging, I promise you that…." Blake huffed before looking down at his ground, she looked back up at his eyes, and smiles "...The other reason I am here is that I want to ask you to the dance" This caught Blake by surprise, a kiss and an invitation to the dance, she stood on with surprise "I….it's mostly for helping me out a month back, and a little bit of you being a beautiful girl" (Y/N) Smiled at blake, she still stood frozen, his heart flipped a bit "Blake?" He let's go of her wrist, and puts both hand onto her cheek, The fake blake disappeared, with a note lodge in the tree "Wait what?" He said as he watched the girl he loved just disappeared in front of him, he looks around to see blake walking into the school, he gives a smile, and then plucks the note from the tree, all that was said on it was "YES!" In neat cursive.


End file.
